Sneaking and Secrets
by CourtneyAuslly
Summary: When austin and ally finally become a couple they start dating. When there parents get into a big fight they are left stuck. Sneaking is there only option. What obsticals will get in there way and who is on there side and who isn't.(LOTS OF AUSLLY)!
1. Chapter 1

Sneaking and Secrets  
>Chapter 1<p>

Austin and his parents walk into the school for a junior party right before school ends. After trish told Austin's parents that Lester thought there mattresses were lazy they have hated him ever since. Austin waves at ally from a distance who is standing at the door of their 3rd period class. The last time austin saw ally things got pretty heated tonight austin decided to ask ally to be his girlfriend. Austin approaches ally staring at her every step he wanted to do it right then and there but he knew it probably wasn't the right time.  
>"Hey austin are your parents still mad at my dad".<br>"Ya" austin replies.  
>"Ya my dad is still mad to"<br>"Let's just tell them it was all just a misunderstanding".  
>Austin and ally explain the entire thing to there parents and then they are friends again.<br>"Lester and ally why don't the to of you come over to our house for dinner when this whole thing is over".  
>"Okie dokie". Lester says<p>

At the end of the party austin and ally drive to Austin's house together.  
>"Ally do you want to stop and get something to eat"<br>"Sure austin".  
>They stop by IHOP so austin can pick up some pancakes<br>"My mom isn't cooking the best food tonight...she considers clams as appetizing.  
>When austin and ally get into IHOP they sit down in a booth austin doesn't even now how to start the conversation so he blabs<br>"Uuuummm" austin says he can't believe he can't even talk to the girl that he has kissed multiple time and he knows that she wants a relationship just as bad as he does.  
>"What was that austin" ally say laughing<br>"Um we'll I just have a question to ask"  
>"Ya is it serious or childish"?<br>"Um serious" he says "Um ally I know that we have liked each other for a long time because it is really obvious and we said it last night at sonic boom...so i wanted to know if you wanted to be my girlfriend...but you don't have to if you don't want too". Ally stares at austin for a minute but then smiles and says "Yes".  
>For the next 30 or so minutes austin and ally talk like they normally would turns out this whole time the were a couple they just hadn't made it a finical. After dinner austin and ally walk back into the parking lot to Austin's car.<br>"So austin what shall we do tomorrow"  
>"Mmmm maybe we could go to my house and study for our finals" austin say sarcastically. Ally laughs "Ya we should study because thats exactly what you had in mind". Austin leans ally up against the car. "So who tells" austin says<br>"What"? ally whispers  
>"Our parents that were dating".<br>Ally scoots passed Austin's arms and gets into the passenger seat "You" ally says  
>"Ok"<br>They drive home talking about how fun it would be to spend the summer break together on vacation. When they get to Austin's house he parks in his drive way. They walk into the house not welcomed to a good surprise.  
>"WOW LESTER JUST LIKE YOU A LIAR"! meme shouts<br>"NO I...I DID NOTHING WRONG" lester shouts  
>"FIRST YOU SAY OUR MATTRESS ARE BAD AND THEN YOU INSULT MY WIFES COOKING" Michael screams<br>"I DIDNT INSULT HER COOKING I SAID IT DIDNT LOOK THAT APPETIZING" lester shouts  
>"WOW JUST LIKE A DAWSON WE DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACES AGAIN YEP MOONS AND DAWSONS DONT MIX THATS FOOR YOU TOO AUSTIN"<br>Austin looks at ally knowing that his new girlfriend is a dawson  
>"But" austin whispers<br>"NO" Michael shouts "THESE ARE NOT GOOD PEOPLE AUSTIN SAY BYE TO ALLY SHE IS NO LONGER YOUR FRIEND,SONG WRITER OR YOUR PARTNER"!  
>Austin stares at ally and she stares right back at him. "YOU EITHER ALLY YOU AND AUSTIN CAN NO LONGER TALK TO EACH OTHER OR WORK WITH EACH OTHER" lester shouts. Lester storms out of there house and Austin's parents speed walk to there rooms. Austin tugs on ally's arm up to his room. "Austin what are we going to..." austin cuts her off he pushes ally up against his door to his room and they kiss like they don't know how to do anything else.<br>"Austin what do we do" ally whispers hoping that the moons don't know that she is still there. Austin guides ally to he's bed they both sit down and stare at the floor.  
>"I have no idea ally... i cant...i cant just let you go now". Austin pulls ally closer to him he has to enjoy what might be his last time seeing her until he is 18.<br>"So austin i guess this is good bye" ally says in a shaking voice  
>Austin can tell that ally is about to cry so he raps his arms completely around her and forces her to kiss him he doesn't know how long she can stay at his house but he is willing to push it until the last second.<br>"Wait ally we don't have to break up if our parents don't know that we are dating then we can just sneak around".  
>And thats what they do for the next month they sneak around the only people that know are the two of them and trish and dez.<p>

"So ally how long do you think you and austin can sneak around like this...i think it is very unhealthy to do this" trish say in a very convincing voice  
>"No trish i think your wrong on this one me and austin really like each other"<br>"Well what ever you say but its not like you and austin are the perfect couple or anything its just a pity thing..."  
>"Well trish no couple is perfect"<br>"Ya then name one"  
>"Well you and trent weren't just to doves in love either"<br>Trish cant believe that ally just said that  
>"Um ally i have to go"<br>That night austin and ally go on a date to a roller-skating rink while trish invites the moons and lester too the food court  
>"So i see the both of you got my invite"<br>"Why are they here trish" lester blurts out  
>"Because i have some interesting news...Austin and ally are dating and if you really don't believe me wait for them in sonic boom they'll be coming back from there little date".<br>That night austin and ally walk in to a surprise. "Austin i cant even believe you now how to skate that well". Austin spins ally into his arms and kisses her while walking backwards into sonic boom. "AUSTIN" meme shouts. Austin and ally turn around at the same time. "ALLY WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH THIS LOON" lester shouts. Ally looks back and forth "He's my boyfriend and he has been my boyfriend for the past month we stared dating before you guys got mad at the moons house". "WELL I DONT CARE WHEN OR WHERE OR WHY... BUT THIS IS GOING TO STOP" lester shouts. "NO" austin and ally shout at the same time. "Fine" lester says "Ally you haven't given me any other choice if your not going to listen to me pack your bags and say bye to austin because your going to go live with your mom in Africa ".

"What thats not fair" ally calls out to her dad as she follows him to his office. Austin follows ally to the door and then waits in the hallway so he can here the conversation. But in the end ally's dad doesn't change his mind ally leaves tomorrow her dad is buying her ticket online and their is nothing more that they can do.


	2. Chapter 2

Sneaking and Secrets: Chapter 2

Later that night austin sneaks over to ally's house to help her pack for Africa at first they both stay silent. Austin watches ally while she packs all of her stuff up. "Ally you dont have to do this...we can...run away or protest". Ally smiles at the thought "No austin i think it is pretty clear that i have to go and i don't have a choice ". Austin starts up "You do have a choice its your life not your dads".  
>"But austin were do i go if my dad kicks me out for not going...i couldn't live with you your parents don't like dawsons remember".<br>"So what about us". Austin is looking right at ally but she wont look back at him she doesn't know what will happen to their relationship or if they will ever see each other again.  
>"I...I don't know". she whispers<br>"What... you don't know we have to think of something" austin says more hurtful that he had intended to and the last thing he wants to do is make ally upset  
>"Austin I don't know...IM STUCK". ally sits down on the bed with her hands over her eyes. Austin reaches over to hug ally at this point they both have to face the facts that there relationship is over.<p>

That morning ally and her dad wait at the airport but austin is nowhere in sight.  
>"So alls are you all ready for your african safari" lester says with excitement. Ally turns her head to the other side even though she wont see her dad for a long time she still is mad at him. "FLIGHT 453 BOARDING" ally picks up her bags and walks to the door. Ally cant believe austin didn't even show up to say good bye, but how could he he's probably still upset. Ally boards the plane to her seat leaning her head up against the window. "BUCKLE YOUR SEAT BELTS...PLANE TO AFRICA BOARDING". Ally feels the plane taking off its over. "ALLY" austin says sitting down in the seat next to her buckling his seat belt fast so the flight attendant doesn't see. "AUSTIN" ally is in so much shock she looks out the window and can make out clouds and the ocean below flying over the Atlantic Ocean.<br>"Austin what are you doing here...you have to get off the plane right now" ally starts trying to push him off the plane.  
>"Are you coming back ally"?<br>"No you know i have to go to Africa"  
>"Then i have to go to... i told you we can run away together and now we can spend summer break together like we talked about".<br>"Austin thats really sweet of you but what will your parents think"  
>"I told them i was going to a summer camp music school".<br>"Austin why did you do this".  
>"Because i had to see you its summer time and now it can just be you and me". austin puts one arm around ally both staring out of the window watching the day turn to night.<br>Austin and ally lean there head on each other so that there heads are touching they both fall asleep trying to kill time of the 16 hour flight.

Even though austin and ally have only been dating for a month they have like each other for the past three years they have know each other. There is a strong wind outside and they can tell that the plane is being affected by it. "EVERYONE BUCKLE YOUR SEAT BELTS THERE IS A STRONG TURBULENCE". Austin and ally both buckle there seat belt they can fell the plane shifting back and forth losing control. The plane has lost full control everyone on board is screaming some people get out of there seats and start running around the plane "AAAAAHHH WERE ALL GOING TO DIE" someone shouts. Austin and ally stay buckled in. Ally with her hands over her face crying. Austin grabs ally to kiss her knowing that this is the end.  
>"AUSTIN WHAT DO WE DO...AUSTIN...AUSTIN". ally says screaming trying for austin to hear her over all the chaos. Austin knows that they are going to die and is faced with losing ally austin turns to face her.<br>"ALLY I LOVE YOU" he try's to scream over all the people but ally doesn't hear him  
>"WHAT" ally screams<br>"I LOVE YOU " he screams again this time louder ally is shocked but she fells the same way.  
>"AUSTIN...I LOVE YOU TOO"<br>Austin holds ally tighter just as the plane regains control and back in the right path austin and ally stay holding each other for the next hour while the flight attendance try's to calm everybody else down.


	3. Chapter 3

Sneaking and secrets:Chapter 3

It has been only 3 hours on the plane outside it is completely dark its 10 o'clock at night and ally is writing a new song in her song book. Austin and ally haven't said a word to each other since they said they loved each other. Austin knows that he should start the conversation since he is the one who said he loved ally first. Austin knows that he needs to say something quick he doesn't want ally to think that he didn't mean what he said or that he just said it in the heat of the moment.  
>"Ally..." Austin doesn't know what else to say so he starts just saying anything<br>"What...what are you doing".  
>Ally can tell that austin is nervous but she doesn't know how to help him because she is nervous to after austin said what he said she was shocked she wasn't prepared to say that but she does love austin.<br>"Um...I'm just writing you a new song".  
>"Ally i'm sorry about what i said...i didn't mean to make things awkward".<br>"No...no you didn't make anything awkward".  
>"So why aren't we talking". ally stares at austin for a minute<br>"Austin you meant what you said right"  
>"Yes yes completely i wouldn't have gotten on this plane with you if i didn't"<br>Ally laughs "I guess not" austin leans down and raps his arms around ally's stomach resting his head on her shoulder staring down at the song book  
>"What type of song is it" austin yawns<br>"Im not sure yet I'm just throwing ideas out there"  
>"Ally aren't you tired yet" austin says leaning both of there chairs back still holding onto ally.<br>"Yes but i want to finish your song" all of the lights on the plane are off except their over the head light. Austin reaches up and turns off the light. Ally gives austin a don't play with me look and then turns it back on. Austin sits up straight and turns off the light keeping his hand over the light so ally cant turn it back on.  
>"Austin..."<br>"Ally..."  
>They both stare at each other knowing they both cant get there way austin hugs ally and leans her over his lap with ally sitting side ways.<br>"Austin turn the light back on"  
>"No you don't need to write the song right now"<br>"Then if your so smart austin what can i do". Austin leans over and kisses ally.  
>"We can talk" Austin whispers<p>

Ally sits back down in her own seat but Austin's arm is still around her and she is resting her head on his shoulder.

"So what do you want to do when we get to Africa ally" austin whispers  
>"Um find my mom" ally says yawning<br>"How are we going to explain this whole thing to your mom"  
>"Um she might understand...she...she and my dad don't get along so well"<br>"Was the divorce hard on you"  
>"Um...mmmm...well it wasn't easy but we all knew it was coming"<br>"Oh that sucks...I'm sorry ally". There is a pause between them.  
>"Ya my dad is really...um...different...he doesn't express his emotions very well".<p>

The night goes on now it is 12 o'clock at night and austin and ally have stayed up watching youtube videos austin and ally lying side by side ally on Austin's chest. they still have another 12 hours on the plane and this is the best time austin and ally have had together. Austin roles ally around so she is facing him. Austin pulls a blanket over him and ally and fall asleep.

When they wake up in the morning it is eight o'clock an they still have 4 hours on the plane.  
>"Austin are you awake" ally says hugging austin more tightly<br>"Ya" austin says playing with ally's hair  
>"Four more hours until we get of this thing" ally says sitting up<br>"Austin and ally watch tv until their flight is plane is starting to land as they look out the window to see are no animals in sight just cars that look like golf carts.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter:4

"Ally is your mom waiting for you at the airport" austin says packing his stuff back into his backpack.  
>"Um...no" ally say<br>"Then were did your dad expect you to go" austin says in shock  
>"He told me once i get to Africa i have to find my mom"<br>"Wait so you don't even know were your mom lives" austin tells ally while getting of the plane.  
>"No"<br>"Does she know your here". Austin says with sympathy  
>"No my mom and dad don't talk that much...i'm assuming that my dad was just skipping to a conclusion"<br>Austin laughs "So we are on vacation".  
>"NO...Austin i'm on punishment your going home...you can tell your parents that you got kicked out of music school".<br>Austin stands still he's not going to leave ally in Africa alone.  
>"NO..Im going to help you find your mom first".<br>austin grabs ally's hand and they get on a safari bus with no windows.  
>"OK PASSENGERS WE ARE GOING TO DRIVE THOUGH A DESERT FOR ABOUT AN HOUR AND A HALF ON THE OTHER SIDE ARE THE MOST CIVILIZED PARTS OF AFRICA".<br>Austin and ally stand by one of the windows through the desert they see lots of lion who for a little while follow the bus.  
>"Austin in one of my moms letters she said she was in the jungle...with monkeys or something i don't know which jungle she is in though".<br>"Can you call her or ask around for were she might be".  
>"Um...all try when we get to the city".<br>Austin and ally sit down on the seat with his arm around her looking at the pamphlet they first got when they boarded the bus.  
>"So austin what do you want to do about my mom...i mean we can't tell her what happened".<br>"What ever you want to do ally".  
>"Ok...because I know she'll be really mad at my dad if she finds out that he stuck me on a plane to Africa with out an adult or anyone to help me".<br>"I just can't believe he sent you to a foreign country with no one".  
>"Ya but he's...he's not that responsible...thats why i don't want my mom to know my dad sent me here alone or she might try to keep me here with her forever".<br>"No then we cant tell her we can say...we can say that we came for vacation".  
>"NO i'm going to say i got send here to see her your going home".<br>Austin laughs "I think its a little to late to do that ally". In the distance they can see buildings starting to make form. "ALL PASSENGERS MAY EXIT THE BUS".  
>"No austin you stay on the bus so you can go home". Ally says blocking austin from getting off the bus<br>Austin moves Ally out of the way and hugs her  
>"But i said that i would help you find your mom".<br>Austin and Ally go to a wifi service ally face times her mom on her iPad and they get on the next bus to the jungle. They board the bus and it is almost two in the afternoon when they get there. Ally jumps of the bus to go hug her mom. "Mom iv'e missed you so much and this is my boyfriend austin". When ally's mom meets austin they instantly hit it off. Ally goes inside to call her dad  
>"Hello dad"! ally says with an attitude<br>"Hey ally how are you".  
>"Not good i cant believe you left me stranded in Africa why didn't you tell mom i was coming".<br>"Um...you know me and your mother don't talk anymore so what makes you think i want to talk to that bat now".  
>"Well dad you still aren't responsible for leaving me in another country all alone"<br>"i knew you would find your way stop over reacting".  
>"I'm not you just cant be that careless"<br>"Im not you've always been such a problem the thing with you and austin...I think you were the problem when me and your mom go the divorce always crying...".  
>Ally hangs the phone up she is in denial that that person she was talking to was her dad the person she has counted on the only thing she wants is for her mom to come back home to Miami. They go further into her moms house her and Austin's room are upstairs and side by side. Austin comes into ally's room<br>"So what were you and your dad talking about".  
>"Just the fact that he left me here with no adult". Austin goes to rap his arms around ally. "Ally whats really going on...you don't seem the same...your just acting upset".<br>"I just can't stand my dad at this point i don't even what to go home to see him...he just isn't the best parent".  
>"What do you mean his all right isn't he".<br>"No he said i'm the reason him and my mom got a divorce...i don't believe him but it still frustrates me that he would say that and send me to Africa to find my mom on my own".  
>"Its going to be okay ally...were together right and now we don't even have to sneak around to see each other".<br>"Yeah i just don't understand how are parents found out".  
>"Me too the only people we told were trish and dez".<br>Austin and ally both stand up  
>"Well my best friend didn't tell dez is not like that"<br>"Trish was acting kind of strange she said it was a bad idea and some other things that i can't remember"  
>"But it couldn't have been trish" austin says<br>"Ya she wouldn't do that...not to us...unless she was jealous".ally says  
>"Only one way to find out". Ally calls trish from her moms phone her mom is not at home so her mom wouldn't over hear their conversation. Austin has his ear pressed up against the side of the phone listening to their conversation.<br>"Hey trish whats up" ally says trying not to sound suspicious  
>"Nothing...um...ally are you mad that you had to go to Africa".<br>"Yes it wasn't fair for my parents to do that...I'm just wondering how they found out".  
>"Ummmmm...mmmmm Ya i do wonder.."<br>"Ya the only people me and austin told where you and dez...sooo".  
>"OK...OK...I TOLD I COULDN'T WATCH YOU AND AUSTIN AS A COUPLE ANYMORE...I .WANT A BOYFRIEND TOO ALLY ITS NOT THE ALLY AND AUSTIN SHOW".<br>Austin is mad he can't believe how bad of a friend trish is to ally.  
>"Trish you were suppose to be my best friend how could you do this to me".<br>Trish hangs up the phone. Ally sits with the phone still up to her ear waiting thinking it is just a bad signal but it turns out trish hung up on her.  
>"WHAT HAPPENED ALLY DID SHE HANG UP"!<br>"Ya...shes just mad she'll come around".  
>"NO LET ME CALL HER BACK"!<br>"NO AUSTIN IF SHE SEES THE SAME NUMBER FOR US BOTH SHE'LL KNOW THAT YOUR IN AFRICA AND THEN YOUR PARENTS CAN COME AND GET YOU"!  
>Austin goes to ally's room were they were before.<br>"Ally its not fair that you have to have such a bad friend".  
>"Ya i just can't understand why she did it".<br>"Here" austin says "Let's go have some fun".  
>Ally's mom doesn't come back until later so austin and ally go out side to explore the jungle.<br>"Ok austin we don't have to go far...we can just go a little in".  
>Ally puts on foot into the jungle<br>"Their we explored now lets go back". Ally starts walking away but austin grabs her arm and pulls her into the jungle.  
>"Ally their is no reason to be afraid".<br>"Wwwwwhhhhaaaatttt im not afraid i just thought you were scared and didn't what to freak you out". Ally says pointing to austin trying to sound nonchalant  
>"Sure ally what ever you say".austin says walk through the jungle for a little while pushing branches out of their way. Austin starts to go across a pond taking his shoes off so they don't get wet.<br>"Austin no we shouldn't...i mean its pretty deep". Austin laughs  
>"It doesn't even reach my knees".<br>"Ya but what if it gets deeper at the other side your taller that me and I'm not getting my clothes wet". Ally says trying to make up excuses not to get in she doesn't want to see what is at the other side if the pond.  
>"Ok i'll carry you then". Austin opens his arms waiting for ally<br>"Um...no wouldn't want your arms to break". ally says half laughing  
>Austin reach over and picks up ally as he walks throw the pond it does get a little deeper but not as deep as ally thought it would be.<br>On the other side their are more trees but past them is a big lake surrounded by trees with a small water fall on the other side the sun shines perfectly over they lake this afternoon.  
>"WOW" they both say at the same time<br>"Are you glad that you came now ally". Ally smiles sarcastically at austin.  
>"Yes austin i am but what do we do now".<br>"Go swimming".  
>Austin takes off his shirt and jumps into the water.<br>"Come on ally" Austin says reaching his hand out.  
>"Its only about 5 ft deep".<br>"Yes standing water for you but not me".  
>"Please ally don't make me swim by myself" Austin says trying to sound sad.<br>Ally sits down on the side of the lake and puts her feet in the water  
>"In ally...all the way in".<br>"Im good here". Austin swims back up to ally and starts pulling on her legs  
>"Come on ally its just water". Ally starts laughing as she falls into the water.<br>"AUSTIN". Ally says as she watches Austin swim away.  
>Austin is all the way in the middle of the lake were ally is standing it is about 3 feet deep but she can tell that it gets deeper because the water in the middle is at Austin's shoulders. Ally swims over to the middle ally is not as god of a swimmer as final makes it over to the middle as she approaches austin starts to clap.<br>"Wow austin she says splashing water at him".  
>"What " austin says laughing while blocking the water.<br>"You were mocking me...the way I swim".  
>Austin starts laughing and reaches over and hugslifts ally since she is to short for the water.  
>The sun is starting to set.<br>"Come on ally we have to go before it is dark".  
>Austin and ally find there way back to ally's moms house but her mom is still not home<br>Austin decides to get out of his wet clothes just as ally is walking upstairs the phone rings ally walks over to answer it.  
>"Hello" ally says<br>"Ally it's me your dad"  
>Ally has the urge to hang up the phone but decides to stay on the line.<br>"What the heck is wrong with you ally...why did you hang up on me earlier...I've been calling for the past two hours were the heck have you been".  
>Her dad is talking to her in a very cold tone.<br>Ally starts to get tears in her eyes she just can't believe this is her dad...she can't talk to anyone about her situation not her old best friend or her mom.  
>"ALLY I KNOW YOU HERE ME".<br>Austin walks down stair to see ally by the phone he can tell that there is something wrong but just as ally turns to look at him she gives him the shh him know she is on the phone with either her dad or trish.  
>"ALLY I DIDNT SEND YOU TO AFRICA TO IGNORE ME" lester shouts<br>Ally cant take this she doesn't want her dad yelling at her for no reason...in a way ally fells horrified to go back to sonic boom.  
>"Dad why are you yelling at me".<br>Austin can her ally talking and walks over to the phone to listen  
>"WHAT THE...I AM YELLING AT SOMEONE WHO DESERVES TO BE YELLED AT...YOU DISRESPECTED ME AFTER I TOLD YOU NOT TO SEE AUSTIN ANYMORE".<br>"Yes and thats not fair just because you can't be nice to austins parents and they don't like you means i cant see them".  
>"YES".<br>"Dad none of this is my fault".  
>"THATS IT IM COMING TO AFRICA TO GET YOU".<br>"NO THATS NOT FAIR...". ally looks at austin in pain.  
>"I...LOVE IT HERE AND YOU CANT JUST TAKE ME AWAY FROM MY MOM"<br>Lester hangs up the phone ally goes toast down on the couch with her hands over her face.  
>"Ally...you don't have a choice you need to tell your mom" Austin says holding ally<br>"No austin...she might get angry or send me back to my dad and im really scared of him now".  
>"Maybe your mom can help you... and ally your dad can't hurt you...if you want I'll stay here with you we can spend the whole summer in Africa if you want to".<br>"No austin I don't want to ruin your summer to ".  
>"No ally I came here because I wanted to be with you...and if I don't like Africa that's my fault not yours I choose to get on that plane...and my summer would be terrible without you".<br>Ally hugs austin she can't believe that the person she likes/loves this much has the same exact feeling for her.  
>"Ally I think you need some help". Austin blurts out randomly he sounds concerned and ally doesn't understand why he said it.<br>"What why do you just say that".  
>"Because if your mom doesn't come home with you you'll have to live with your dad...and I just don't think that that's good for you right now".<br>"Austin I'll be fine". Ally says trying not to sound unsure.  
>"No you won't ally ever time something is bothering you or your scared you never tell me".<br>"Really so you think I'm covering up, I've never done that". Ally screams  
>"Yes you have on the plane you didn't say you were scared you just sat in the corner and cried and in the forest you lied about being scared and the first time your dad said what he said you weren't even going to tell me".<br>"Ya austin because I don't want you felling sorry for me and...and doing this I don't know how to pay you back for what you've done already".  
>"Ally you don't have to...I did all of those thing because I care about you ally and that's what people who care for one another do".<br>"So why can't i do anything for you".  
>"You can start telling me what's wrong so I don't have to think if your ok 247".  
>Ally sits down on the sofa to take in everything austin has said. She didn't know she was hurting austin this much.<br>"Austin...I'm..." Ally starts to say  
>"It's ok ally" he says while hugging ally.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter:5**

That night when ally's mom comes home she still doesn't have the confidence to tell her about her dad.  
>"Ally what are you doing you have to tell her".<br>"No austin...maybe at the end of the summer".  
>"I don't want to go back home...or have my parents fighting".<br>"But ally your dad is going to keep treating you like dirt...you have to think whats best for you to".  
>"No i'll be...". Ally stops her sentence just as ally mom walks into the room.<br>"Yeah ally...so how is Miami going".  
>"Um its going fine...like always".<br>"And what about your dad". Austin looks at ally giving her a look to tell her mom the truth.  
>"Um he's fine too".<br>"Good so what made you want to come enjoy the nature of Africa".  
>"Um me and austin are here on a vacation we thought that before senior year and college we should take one last trip".<br>"Oh...so what about your best friend trish".  
>Ally doesn't know what to say so she starts looking around for and explanation.<br>Austin jumps in "Trish said that her family was doing something over the summer...but we forgot what she said".  
>"Ya" ally says agreeing.<br>Ally and her mom start talking about the wild life in Africa. Just as the phone rings ally jumps up to get it thinking that it is going to be her dad.  
>"I'll get it" she says walking down stairs to the phone<br>"It's probably just trish". As ally pick up the phone austin and her mom walk down stairs her mom goes over to the sink and austin sits down on the sofa.  
>"Hello" she says<br>"ALLY PUT YOUR MOM ON THE PHONE".  
>"no" ally has to whisper even though the sink is pretty loud she doesn't want her mom to hear her.<br>"NO NOW".  
>" oh so now you want to talk to mom...and why did you send me to Africa if you were going to call me this much".<br>"PUT HER ON THE PHONE NOW I NEED TO KNOW WERE I HAVE TO COME AND GET YOU".  
>"your not coming don't send me somewhere alone and then try to hop up and get me".<br>"ALLY YOU ARE IN ALOT OF TROUBLE WHEN YOU GET HOME".  
>"i didn't even do anything...why are you...".<br>Lester hangs up the phone. Ally goes to sit on the sofa next to austin.  
>"Was that your dad"? austin asks<br>"Ya but he didn't say anything important...".

That night austin and ally realize that Africa in the jungle is almost just like the city except that the sound or cars is replaced with the sound of animals. Ally is terrified she keeps having the same dream her dad screaming at her and then turning into a lion to attack her. What happened today plus the animal sounds is causing her to have the same dream over and over again. By the 4th time she jumps out of bed and goes across the hall. When she walks into Austin's room he's sleeping she wonders how he can sleep throw the sounds of all these animals.  
>"Austin" she whispers while shacking him. Austin sits up slowly wondering why ally is in his room.<br>"Ally? What are you doing,what time is it"?  
>"I cant sleep...I had a bad dream". Austin moves over to the other side of the bed so ally can get in.<br>"Ally come here". Ally lays down on Austin's chest with his arm around is turned inward to Austin's body.  
>"So what was your dream about"?<br>"Ummm...well it was about an animal". ally says "A lion actually".  
>"Awww that sucks...maybe its because we went into the forest today".<br>"Well ya but...my dad was in it...he was the one turning into the lion but i think its no big deal...i mean everyone has dreams that don't mean anything".  
>"Ya but not when your dad has been yelling at you".<br>"You knew he has been yelling at me on the phone"?. Ally says sitting up.  
>Austin sits up to "What i was talking about in sonic boom...he's been yelling at you on the phone"?<br>"Um well...not really just an argument ".  
>"Really ally...what did he say".<br>"Nothing just that he wanted to talk to my mom...which is a good thing right".  
>"Ally but you said your dad was yelling at you...how long has he been yelling at you".<br>"He didn't i said it was just an argument".  
>"Ally but you seem different...and you lied to your mom about it being trish on the phone because you new it was your dad".<br>"So whats the big deal austin...this is my problem not yours...I'll figure it out".  
>"Ally why don't you want me to help you...is it because you still feel you can't pay me back".<br>"Yes austin...i can't do anything back for you except be in the way or you always have to look out for me instead of doing the things you want to do...like you had to come to Africa instead of actually getting to go to music school"!  
>"Ally i didn't even want to go to music school i wanted to spend the summer with you like we talked about".<br>"Ya but still i don't want you to have to worry about me austin...you haven't even said a word about your problems with your parents".  
>"Because i'm not worried about that...".<br>"Austin i don't like talking about my parents...i can't talk about my parents".  
>Ally sits down on the bed putting her head in her doesn't know how to tell austin and she feels like she is stressing him out.<br>"Ally...just tell me whats going on".  
>"Austin...its just that my dad...has changed".<br>"What do you mean". Austin says holding ally from behind her resting his head on her shoulder.  
>"Like he keeps...just yelling at me for no reason".<br>Austin holds ally around her stomach tighter.  
>"Ya ally but what did he say to you to make you cry like this". Ally waits a second to catch her breath she has never cried like this in front of austin.<br>"I don't really know...like he keeps yelling at me and i don't want my mom to answer the phone just in case its him...and i want my mom to come home because i don't want to go back and live with him...he was saying i was the reason that they got a divorce...and he keep threatening me to put my mom on the phone and then he said that he's coming to get me".  
>"Ally your dad isn't coming to get you he doesn't even know where your mom lives". Austin whispers to Ally.<br>"But...thats why i can't let my mom answer the phone".  
>"Ally you need to tell her...you wont have to worry about the phone anymore if you tell her you wont even have to answer it...and he cant just come and pick you up its Africa not America".<br>For the rest of the night ally stays in Austin's room. When they wake up in the morning ally still doesn't have the confidence to tell her mom.  
>"Ally do you want me to start it" Austin says walking down the stairs with Ally<br>"Sure".  
>Austin and ally tell Ally's mom everything that has happened the fighting of there parents and her dad sending her to Africa alone but austin snuck on the plane and how lester has been yelling at ally. Ally jump in to tell some of her side of the story but most of the time she lets austin talk, he know how to word it better than she would.<br>"SO YOUR DADS PLAN WAS TO SEND YOU HERE ALONE". Ally's mom asks  
>"ya" ally says quietly "but i don't want to start any...".<br>just as ally is about to finish her sentence her mom is standing at the phone calling sonic booms number. Lester pick up the phone.  
>"OH SO ALLY YOU FINALLY WANT TO CALL...IVE BEEN TRYING TO REACH YOU FOR THE PAST THREE HOURS"!<br>Ally sits down on the sofa with austin.  
>"NO LESTR THIS IS PENNY"!<br>"Oh hi penny...um...i thought it was um...ally on the phone".  
>"SO WHY WERE YOU YELLING...BECAUSE SHES BEEN TELLING ME YOUVE BEEN YELLING AT HER ON THE PHONE"!<br>"Well you know how kids act sometimes...ally has been sneaking around with austin..." Penny cuts him off  
>"YA SHE TOLD ME...YOU SAID SHE COULDN'T BE WITH AUSTIN BECAUSE OF YOUR DUMB CHOICE TO FIGHT WITH HIS PARENTS".<br>"DO NOT RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME PENNY".  
>"SHUT UP LESTER WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO COME GET HER".<br>"YES IM GETTING MY PLANE TICKET RIGHT NOW I'll JUST TRACE THIS PHONE NUMBER"! Lester hangs up the phone.  
>Ally's mom turns back to them<br>"Ally your dad is insane". ally's mom say while walking back to her room  
>"Ally...you didn't make anything worse".<br>"Yes i did...but i know they have their own problems".  
>"Ally do you want to go outside" austin says trying to lighten the mood.<br>Ally turns to look at austin "...sure".  
>They walk outside to the back of ally's moms backyard were they both go to lay in the hammock.<br>"Ally what do you want to do today".  
>"Can't we just stay in this hammock and chill".<br>"Or...we can go to our secret hide out".  
>"No austin that's not our secret hind out".<br>Austin leans over ally and kisses her then pulls her out of the hammock and starts toward the jungle.  
>"Austin...why do you like it here so much". Ally says as they both stand at the edge of the water.<br>"Because i like swimming with you". Austin grabs ally's hand and they both jump into the water. They both swim to the middle today the sun is blocked by clouds like it would look if it was about to rain. Ally knows that her mom is gone into the forest so she and austin have all day together. Austin pulls ally towards him to kiss her.  
>"Ally..."<br>Ally feels her checks getting hot. She know what austin is about to say on the plane ally wasn't ready for austin to say it but now she is dire for it.  
>Austin kisses ally again but this time they hold it as the rain starts to fall down on them. The rain starts to increase rapidly it's so bad that ally can barley see she is trying to pull her way out of the water but the current is holding her down. She goes completely under the water not being able to see anything.<br>Austin grabs ally's hand and pulls her up dragging her backwards out of the water.  
>Once they get to land ally stand on her feet and they start running. Ally is stomping through the mud getting caught every once and a while. When they get to the pond ally trips on a branch and falls right into the pond cutting the side of her forehead and her ankle. Austin hears the crash and goes back to see if she is ok. Ally is trying to get up holding onto her head and ankle. Austin goes to pick ally up and runs the rest of the way back to ally's moms house.<br>When they get there austin takes ally up to her bed he runs to the bathroom and wets two towels rapping one around her ankle and pressing on against her head.  
>"Aaawww" ally says as austin puts the towel to her head<br>"Ally are you ok".  
>Austin is laying to the side of ally supporting her head with his free hand.<br>"Yes austin I'll be ok".  
>"Ally I'm sorry I should have been right next to you making sure you got back safely".<br>Ally scoots closer to austin leaning the non cut side of her head on Austin's chest.  
>Austin raps his arm around ally while they sit in silence listening to the rain.<br>"Ally tell me something I can do for you".  
>Ally thinks for a while, austin has done more than enough for her.<br>"Um...you can tell me what you were about to say at the lake...before it started raining".  
>Austin thinks back for a moment trying to remember what he was about to tell ally. As a big roar of thunder comes ally starts to shake.<br>"Mmmm...I can't remember"austin says jokingly  
>Ally looks at him smiling she knows that austin remembers he's just trying to get a reaction out of her.<br>Austin kisses ally almost leaning completely on top of her and then back to there original position.  
>"That's all I remember us doing at the lake". Austin says laughing<br>"Stop playing austin". Ally says trying to keep a straight face which is hard when he is smiling right at her.  
>"Ok". Austin whispers "I was going to say that...".<br>Austin gets cut off just as ally's mom runs into the room.  
>"Is everybody all right I heard the storm and... ally what happened to you"<br>Ally sits up explaining.  
>"Mom I fell outside I'm fine austin helped me".<br>Ally's mom is flipping out just like ally would.  
>"Come on I'll get some medicine on that". Ally's mom says while walking ally and her out of the door. Ally turns back to look at austin who is sitting on the bed.<br>Just as he motions  
>To him self<br>Then a heart  
>Then points to ally.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter:6

That night the rain is still pounding outside ally is convinced that it is some of the weather patterns they saw on the plane. It's 5:00 and ally is in her room finishing her song. As the light in her room clicks off. She runs into the hallway bumping into someone and flying through a door right on top of them.  
>"Ally"austin says laughing<br>"Sorry austin I was just...trying to find light". Ally says laughing  
>They both stand up and walk slowly austin guides in front and ally follows him down the stairs.<br>"Ally..." Austin whispers  
>"Yes austin...".<br>Ally reaches her hands out in front of her trying to find his body but she can't.  
>As ally continues to walk austin jumps out of no where scaring her to death.<br>"Austin...what are you doing". Ally laughs her heart still beating  
>Austin can barely get his words out he is laughing so hard.<br>"Were you scared".  
>Ally hits austin playfully "Yes...did I sound scared".<br>Austin grabs ally putting her up against the wall to kiss her.  
>"What do we do austin...my moms not home yet".<br>They wind up walking back up the stairs and going into ally's closet with pillows,blankets and their cell phones.  
>"Truth or dare..." Austin says<br>"Childish austin...just childish".  
>"Truth or dare...come on ally please play". Austin puts his hands up to his face begging.<br>"Mmmm". Ally has to think for a while she know that austin is tricky and either way she is probably going to embarrass herself.  
>"Truth". Ally blurts out<br>"Ok...who was your first kiss". Austin say it in a sarcastic tone.  
>"Um... Frank".<br>"Really". Austin say jokingly "Who's frank".  
>"A...guy I meet at sonic boom". Ally says trying to sound serious<br>Austin makes a straight face he knows ally is lying but he wants to push her.  
>"Well frank was really lucky".<br>"Austin...there's no frank...my first kiss was you". Ally says nervously.  
>"And hopefully I'll be your last too". Austin say<br>Ally sits up rubbing her hands together.  
>"All right austin your turn truth or dare".<br>"Um...I'll go with truth" austin says like it's no big deal  
>"Three pros and cons about me". Ally say pointing to her self<br>"Mmmm...thats a hard one...um cons you never speak how you feel, you have to learn how to stand up for yourself, and sometimes you treat others way nicer than they treat you".  
>Ally shakes her head knowing that what austin is saying is true.<br>"Ok...go on". Ally says smiling  
>Austin stares at ally for a moment smiling thinking of what three things he likes best about her. Austin doesn't want to say any of her physical characteristics.<br>"Um...i like how driven you are to your music and how even though your shy your also strong at the same time like with everything with your parents and all...and how you never complain about things that don't go your way".  
>Ally jumps on top of austin to hug him.<br>"Ok ally truth or dare".  
>"Mmmm...dare". Ally says in a confident voice.<br>"Ok ally i dare you too...sing me a song".  
>Ally stares at austin wishing that she picked truth.<br>"Um...i don't have any songs to sing".  
>Austin stares at ally for a while waiting for her to give in.<br>"Its a dare ally, you picked dare".  
>"Fine austin". Ally stands up to go get her song book.<br>"What song austin". she says showing him her book  
>"What"? Austin says putting his hand to his chest dramatically. "I...get to touch your book"?<br>Ally rolls her eyes handing him the book.  
>"Just pick a song austin".<br>Austin looks through the book trying to find the right song.  
>Takes time...(No)<br>Radio...(No)  
>Love...love...love...(No)<br>...Wait YES  
>"Ally i want you to sing this song". Austin points to the song.<br>"Um...austin i cant sing this one...its not finished".  
>"Then sing whats written down".<br>Ally takes a deep breath, singing in front of Austin is worse than singing in front of a million though they are dating and they do love each other she is still so nervous to sing in front of him.  
>Ally sits up and starts to sing every once and a while she looks down at austin who is lying down on the floor staring at her with no expression on his starts to get nervous why is his reaction so bland maybe he doesn't like the song which would total suck since its about him.<br>When ally is done singing she looks at austin for a moment waiting for something.  
>"Wow ally...that was amazing".<br>Austin is about to say something else but ally interrupts him.  
>"Truth or dare Austin".<br>"Dare".  
>The rain outside has come to a slow drizzle. Ally cant think of a good dare for austin to do like the one she just did.<br>"Um...i don't know austin...whats a good dare"?  
>i don't know austin says using his shoulders while laughing.<br>"Fine...i dare you to dance in the rain".  
>Austin starts laughing "Thats the best dare you could think of".<br>"Yes austin i suck at this game...just do your dare".  
>"Ok".<br>Austin stands up and they both go outside he takes of his shirt and goes into the mud with no shoes just socks on. As austin is dancing he decides to sing double take. Ally starts applauding him as she walks into the muddy water to give austin his shirt back but austin grabs ally's hands and starts spinning her around in a circle.  
>Ally slips and falls into the mud pulling austin down on top of her.<br>"Austin were both going to be sick".  
>Austin kisses ally while their both laughing.<br>"No will be fine but truth or dare".  
>"Dare". Ally says.<br>"Ok then i dare you to go swimming with me". Austin stands up and pulls ally up with him. The rain is now just a sprinkle drizzling over their heads.  
>Before they go into the forest austin picks ally up since she still is limbing from early that day.<br>"Austin i can walk".  
>"No...but you can limp".<br>Once they get to the pond austin stand on the side of the pool. Austin is holding ally in front of him with her arms rapped around his neck Austin holding her back to support her. Ally is facing austin so ally cant see were they are.  
>"Ally are you ready".<br>"What...wait...". Austin jumps into the pond before ally can finish her sentence.  
>Austin grabs ally and takes her to the middle of the pond.<br>"Ok austin we swam".  
>"Wait ally i didn't finish what i had to say earlier".<br>"What...but you told me in the room".  
>"Not that...when we were in the closet what i thought of your song".<br>Ally gulps.  
>"Um Austin truth or dare".<br>"Truth". Austin say grabbing ally.  
>"Ok...mmm...have you ever loved anyone before".<br>"Other than you". Austin whispers.  
>"Um...ya sure". Ally cant be with austin he makes her feel so good and alive every time their together.<br>"No...my parents but i don't think thats what you were looking for".  
>"Ok austin your turn".<br>"Ok truth or dare".  
>"Truth". Ally can tell austin is going to mention something about the song.<br>"Who was that song about...the one you sang today"?  
>Ally thinks for a moment she knew austin would ask this question.<br>"You austin...it was about you".  
>"When did you wright it"? Austin asks<br>"Hey thats to many truths". Ally says pointing at austin  
>"No its austin and ally time now".<br>"Mmm ok then i wrote it about a year ago".  
>They sit silently for a moment before austin says.<br>"Ally i really liked the song...i just wish you didn't have stage fright".  
>"Well i can just stay your song wrighter".<br>"Ya" Austin says "But your so much more than that".  
>Austin pulls ally in to kiss her they stay swimming and playing around in the lake for the next hour.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

By the time they get back to ally's moms house it is 10:00 at night they are soaking wet. They both go upstairs to take a shower not realizing that the power is still out. They take turns using Austin's shower and when their done they lay down on his bed in the darkness.  
>"Ally...what do you want to do".<br>"We'll talk". She says mocking what austin had said on the plane  
>"Ok...when are you going to talk to trish again".<br>"Um never".  
>"So when we get back to school who are you going to talk to".<br>"You and dez...i cant stand her she busted us".  
>"Ya...but ally you need a friend thats a girl...ever girl does".<br>"No i don't...why cant i just hang out with you and dez".  
>"Because we do boy stuff...and i don't want you to feel like your forced to be one of the guys because your hanging around with us".<br>"Im not austin...me and trish cant be friends again".  
>"It doesn't have to be trish...just another girl that you can talk to".<br>"But austin it wouldn't be the same as talking with you and dez".  
>"Ya but you talk about girl stuff with trish".<br>"What do you mean girl stuff".  
>"Like shopping and prom and boys and me and dez don't talk about that".<br>Ally stays silent for a minute she doesn't really understand what austin is saying...she wont feel like one of the guys it will be the exact same except trish wont be their.  
>"So what do you and dez talk about that i cant be included in".<br>"Um...you and...".  
>"Wait me why cant i be included in that".<br>"Um because...you cant tell me that girls don't sit around and talk about their boyfriends to their friends".  
>"We do". Ally says shaking her head.<br>"Yes without their boyfriends being there...well guys do the same thing".  
>Ally finally understands what austin is talking about.<br>"Ok so what do i do...I'm not the one that should be apologizing she should".  
>"Then just call her...i don't know what you should say but its a start".<br>"Ok i will...but if she starts anything I'm never trying again".  
>Austin and ally decide to go outside onto the porch were the hammock is and there is shade from the rain. They are sitting opposite to each other facing each other.<br>"Ally what do you want to do senior year?"  
>"Mmm...go on the senior trip...go to homecoming and prom". Ally says excitingly<br>"So what about after high school?"  
>"Go to college...i don't really have a plan".<br>"Ally i know that its a long time from now but what about us after high school".  
>Ally doesn't know how to respond. She sits up and goes to lay on austin. Ally always knew that one day she would go to college but her and austin weren't dating at the time so she didn't really fit him into the equation.<br>"I have no idea austin...what if we don't go to the same college."  
>"Or were not even in the same state."<br>Austin and Ally cant even bare the thought of never seeing each other again or being with someone other than each other.  
>"Austin i don't want to talk about it anymore".<br>"Ally...".  
>Austin can tell that ally is upset and he doesn't know how to make her feel better.<br>"Ya its only like a year away".  
>"So austin how long are you going to be applied to music school".<br>"For the whole summer".  
>"No austin you cant stay the whole summer".<br>"I cant leave you though you wont have anyone to talk to".  
>"Um..my mom". Ally says like thats the only other person.<br>"But shes barely home".  
>Ally knows that if austin leaves she will be extremely lonely but she still doesn't want austin to get in to trouble.<br>"So when are you going to talk to your parents again". Ally asks concerned.  
>"When i go home". Austin says in moody tone.<br>"No austin your relationship will be ruined".  
>"There the ones who ruined it not me...so why should i talk to them".<br>Ally stares at austin for a minute and then replies.  
>"Because I'm calling trish".<br>"Dang it i forgot i told you to do that...but there..." Austin starts to say but ally cuts him off.  
>"Their not different and you know it I'll call trish tomorrow morning if you call your parents". She says pointing at austin. Austin looks at ally he didn't know she would use his own words against him.<br>"Ok" Austin whispers

The next morning austin and ally are waiting at the phone at 10:00 am.  
>"So who's going first?" Ally asks.<br>"We'll flip for it". Austin takes out a quarter.  
>"Heads" Ally yells.<br>Austin flips the coin and it lands on tails. As ally sees the result she jumps for joy clapping her hands.  
>"Ok...ok all call...".<br>Austin grabs the phone he doesn't want his parents to know the number so he does it anonymously. Austin waits a second and then dials their phone number knowing them they probably wont even pick up. As the phone is ringing all he gets is there voice mail. Austin feels a rush of relief as he hangs up the phone.  
>"Well their not home so...I'll call later".<br>"No...you'll call there work number".  
>"Fine".<br>Austin picks up the phone to call there work number he knows that they will pick up.  
>"Hello" Meme says as she picks up the phone "Who is this?"<br>Austin takes a deep breath in waiting  
>"Hello"Austin says unsure "Its austin".<br>"Oh austin how is music school going".  
>Austin takes a deep breath in he really doesn't want to have to lie to his parents but he is willing to for ally.<br>"Fine...its great here".  
>Ally looks at austin she can tell that he is having trouble lying to his parents. Ally taps austin on the shoulder as he turns around she mouthes to him "Just tell them the truth".<br>Austin shakes his head no but ally keeps pushing. Austin puts his hand on the phone so his mom cant hear him.  
>"Ally no...they'll tell me i have to come back".<br>"Austin...I'm covered my parents know everything...and i cant let you lie to protect me".  
>Ally cant bare to look at austin anymore this is the saddest she has ever seen him.<br>"Ok ally I'll tell them".  
>Austin lets go of the phone.<br>"Mom...I'm in Africa with ally...she had know idea i was sneaking on the plane or anything so don't be mad at her".  
>The phone goes silent.<br>"AUSTIN MONICA MOON WHAT WERE YOU THINKING"!  
>"MOM I HAD TO I COULDN'T GO THE WHOLE SUMMER WITHOUT SEEING ALLY...AND ITS YOUR FAULT THAT I LEFT...YOU WERE MAD AT THE DAWSONS WHICH STARTED THIS WHOLE THING"!<br>"THAT DOSENT MEAN YOU HAVE TO GO ALL THE WAY TO AFRICA"!  
>"No...i go were ever she goes".<br>"Austin your coming back home".  
>"No i cant...ally will have nobody i just can leave her...".<br>"Austin". Meme says in a firm voice  
>"Mom please I'm begging you...I'll do anything just please let me stay the rest of the summer".<br>There is a silence on the phone but meme finally say...  
>"Ok austin...i understand were your coming from...but your not of the hook and you must call us everyday".<br>"Ok thanks mom...i promise ok bye". Austin hangs up the phone and then runs to kiss ally.  
>"Im staying" Austin says in relief.<br>Ally kisses austin relieved that he gets to stay with her and know doesn't have to lie to his parents.  
>"Your turn" Austin says pulling ally off the sofa<br>" Ok but...I'm not going to be nice about it".  
>Ally goes up to the phone to call trish as she dials the phone number it starts to ring.<br>"Austin what do i say". Ally says looking for something to say her mind went blank.  
>"Um...how you been". Austin say in a rush trying to get it in before trish picks up<br>"Hello" Trish says  
>Ally takes a deep breath like Austin did maybe it will build up her confidence to.<br>"Hello...its Ally".  
>Ally waves for Austin to come over to the phone she needs help desperately.<br>"Oh...you Ally why are you calling me...i don't have time".  
>"Um trish i wanted to talk about what happened between us".<br>"Oh you called to apologize about how you didn't care about my fellings about not having a boyfriend".  
>Ally's jaw drops she cant believe trish is that mean or that dumb.<br>"Um trish if anyone should be apologizing...its you".  
>"ME I DIDNT DO ANYTHING TO YOU".<br>"WHAT...YOU TOLD MY PARENTS ME AND AUSTIN WERE DATING WHICH CAUSED ME TO GET SENT TO AFRICA...WERE I DONT HAVE ANY FRIENDS OR ANYONE TO TALK TO BECAUSE MY MOM IS BARLEY HOME".  
>"Oh ally I'm so sorry". Trish says with pasion<br>"Its ok trish I'm glad were..." Ally starts to say when trish cuts her off.  
>"Sike". Trish says and then hangs up the phone.<br>Ally throws the phone back on the charger and then turns to Austin.  
>"IM DONE".Then ally turns back around and stomps up the stairs.<br>Austin stands up and walks to the phone and hits the redial number.  
>"Hello...Ally leave me alone". Trish says firmly<br>"Its austin".  
>"No ally just called me from this number".<br>"Well I'm in Africa with ally my parents said its ok so you can go ahead and run your big mouth again it wont matter...ally did nothing to you so why are you treating her like this".  
>"Does her dad know that your their...no ok well why don't i tell him".<br>"So your trying to hurt ally...she's been nothing but nice to you...you know her family life is hard why are you making it worse".  
>"By austin" Trish says then hangs up the phone.<br>Austin slams the phone back onto the charger and goes up stairs to ally to find her laying face down on her bed he goes over and raps his arms around her stomach resting his head next to hers.  
>"Ally...are you ok...I'm sorry your call didn't go all well as mine did".<br>Ally turns her head so they are only an inch away from each other.  
>"Ya it does i don't ever want to talk, see, be friends with her again".<br>"Ally this doesn't mean that you don't need a girl best friend...you can have a new best friend senior year".  
>Ally smiles<br>"No austin I'll make a friend...but you'll always be my best friend".  
>Austin leans over to kiss ally.<br>"And you'll always be mine...I'm sorry that i made you call trish...i way inconsiderate of your feelings".  
>"Its ok austin you did it out of good intentions...and you showed me who i can trust"<br>"Ya but...i wish it didn't have to be this way".  
>"Ya...so what did you say to trish on the phone...i heard you tell her you were in Africa".<br>Austin remember the last bit of their conversation.  
>"Ally i'm so sorry i told i was here in Africa with you...and she said shes going to tell your dad".<br>"AUSTIN I CANT BELIEVE YOU...YOU MADE MATTERS WORSE". Ally says jumping up.  
>"Ally I'm sorry...i'll..." Austin says but ally cuts him off<br>"Austin I'm kidding...you know i don't care what my dad thinks".  
>Austin grabs ally.<br>"I can't believe you did that...i thought you were serious".  
>Ally starts laughing trying to get out of Austin's hands.<br>"I couldn't resist...".  
>Austin is stronger than ally and pins her down as he lays on top of her. Their both laughing ally trying to pull austin off of her. Austin holds ally's arms up and kisses her.<br>"Austin you better get up...now".  
>Austin stares at ally.<br>"Really ally". Austin says sarcastically  
>"Im not begging...actually you can stay it wont bother me none". She says with attitude back<br>Austin starts laughing "Ok" he says  
>"AUSTIN GET UP" Ally yells laughing<br>Austin laughs and starts to tickle ally.  
>Ally keeps pushing austin and finally gets him off of her.<br>"Stop austin" she says holding her arms out so he cant grab her again.  
>"Ally come back". Austin says laughing<br>"NO" Ally says  
>"Please..." Austin says begging<br>"You promise you wont tickle me again".  
>"Ok i promise" Austin says very believable<br>Ally walks back over to austin but he doesn't keep his promise he starts to tickle ally again she jumps back up.  
>"WOW AUSTIN...you didn't keep your promise". She says still trying to break away from austin. Ally cant break from austin but he stops tickling her.<br>"Ally..."he says in a song full tone  
>Ally turns to him smiling "What do you want austin".<br>"Ally are you sure your not mad...what are you going to tell your dad?"  
>"I have to stand up to him sometime or all be his punching bag forever...and if i cant i'll".<br>"I'll talk to him like i wanted to before..right".Austin says finishing ally's sentence  
>Ally laughs "Sure austin".<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

That afternoon Austin and ally are about to head out they decided to head to the city.  
>"Ally today is our adventure day we can go deeper into the forest too".<br>"Ok austin...we can go a little deeper into the forest but we have to know were we came from so we don't get lost".  
>"Ok ally we can..." Austin is interrupted by the phone. Ally walks up to the phone to answer it.<br>"Hello...who is this". She says with attitude knowing its her dad calling  
>"ALLY DAWSON WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU...WHY IS AUSTIN IN AFRICA WITH YOU...YOUR IN BIG TROUBLE WHEN YOU GET HOME".<br>Ally can't handle her dad but she try's to stay calm.  
>"He came with me because he knew i needed help...and you unresponsively sent me to Africa with nobody".<br>"THATS IT WHEN YOU GET BACK TO MIAMI...YOUR NO LONGER LIVING WITH ME GO LIVE WITH AUSTIN...OR KEEP YOUR TALE IN AFRICA".  
>"Dad thats not fair you ...". The phone hangs up and ally is left with a fuzz of sound. Ally hangs the phone up and turns to austin.<br>"Lets go" she say trying to sound excited she doesn't want her dad to ruin her and austins day.  
>"Who was that?" Austin says<br>"Um...dez". Ally says as convincing as possible  
>"No dez doesn't even have the number...ally was that your dad?".<br>Ally shakes her head yes knowing austin would guess right.  
>"What did he say...is he coming to Africa".<br>"I don't know...but when i get home i cant live with him anymore".  
>"Ally...I'm sorry this is all my fault".<br>"No austin...its not he's crazy...but i didn't want to live with him anyways".

Austin and Ally grab there backpacks and head out the door all of the american money they brought tripled in value. Ally's mom said they can us one of her cars which is very small and doesn't have a back seat. Austin drives since ally cant and they had to the city which is about an hour they hit the road it starts to drizzle a little outside.  
>"Austin where do you want to go first...the museums or the theater". Ally say excited<br>"Um...ally I don't think they have that were we're going...I think it's more or a market place".  
>"What there's no entertainment".<br>"Maybe at a hotel".

As austin and ally pull up it's not like America at all it's an out side market...a walk through market outside. The rain is poring a little harder now. Ally watches as Austin goes to a stand to buy an umbrella from a lady with a hat on.  
>"Here ally" Austin says as he lifts the umbrella over there heads austin puts on arm over ally so they can both fit under it.<br>"So austin were do you want to go first".  
>"Let's go get souvenirs".<br>Austin and ally walk into the shop with the only it kind of looks like a souvenir shop at six flags to entrances.  
>"Look austin let's get matching shirts" Ally says loud<br>"Ok...you pick one".  
>Ally picks up a shirt that says "safari party" turning around holding the shirt smiling hard at austin. Even though Austin thinks that it is extremely corny he shakes his head yes anyways. They also get matching straw hats and sunglasses. When they walk out of the shop they start looking for a museum or some form of art but don't find one.<br>"Ally do you just want to buy a movie and watch it?"  
>"Ya austin if we can't find one".<br>They go over to the stand and look through the movies. Austin sees on that looks scary and picks it up ally on the other hand gets a romantic movie.  
>"Ally buy a dress". Austin says to ally<br>"Why austin...". Ally says suspiciously  
>"Did you bring a dress?"<br>"No..."Ally says laughing  
>"Then you should buy one" Austin says convincingly<br>"Ok austin I will...but you can't see it".  
>Austin turns his back to ally as she buys a dress. She scans all the dresses but ends up buying a short baby blue dress with see thorough long white flower sleeves. She tells the women to put it in a bag so austin cant see it.<br>"Ok Austin lets go".  
>Austin and Ally go and get some food which is rice and chicken they get take out since the rain is pouring now. Once they get home they put in ally's movie and eat lunch once their comfortable they both sit back down and watch the movie austin and ally are laying on one sit of the sofa ally in front of him with his arm raped around movie is about a man who cheats on his wife and then she try's to find love again but it doesn't work out until the last\fourth all they both thought the movie was pretty two o'clock when the movie is finally over and the rain has stopped.<br>"Austin...lets put in your movie" Ally say reaching for it.  
>"No ally will watch it tonight".<br>"A scary movie...at night".  
>Austin shakes his head yes.<br>"Ok austin...but what do you want to do know".  
>Austin stands up and pulls ally up with him.<br>"Were going exploring".  
>They both go up stairs and put on the safari party shirts with there straw hats, since its hot and humid they were shorts and tennis shoes.<br>"Austin take a backpack with you". Ally says like an adult  
>"Ok ally...".<br>They walk outside but this time instead of going straight into the forest the go left.  
>They are walking over big rocks austin lets ally go first to make sure shes still isn't walking normally from her accident.<br>"Austin it feels like we have be walking up rocks for hours".  
>"Do you want to stop and rest".Austin says stopping ally<br>"No we can keep going".  
>"Ok just tell me if you want to stop...i don't want your ankle to get hurt anymore".<br>As they continue they start to hear the rush of come to a huge climbs the rock and then lifts ally up all there are trees surrounding them they push the trees past them and there is a huge water empties into a big standing at the top about 50 feet higher than the grabs ally's hand pulling her closer to him.  
>"Are you ready" Austin asks. Ally waits a second then shakes her head yes.<br>"On three...one...two...three".  
>They both jump screaming the fall seems long but really is only about six seconds. They hit the water and then swim over under the waterfall and onto the other darker on the other side and there are more rocks they lye down on the smoothest rock austin with his arm under ally. There both staring up at the water going over there sun has come out and it is hot outside,the sun is hitting the water perfectly.<br>"Come on ally lets swim". They jump of the rock and swim to the other side were the sun is. Austin starts splash ally with water  
>"Austin...stop.." Ally says laughing she starts splashing austin back with water.<br>They swim underwater and find out its just like the sea the light is still shinning down were they they come back up to the surface austin pull ally no him.  
>"Ally...when was the last time we went on a date". Austin thinks for a second<br>"Um...i think it was roller skating". Ally says  
>Austin shakes his head yes agreeing with ally.<br>"Ally i want to take you some where...ally will you date me in Africa".  
>Ally smiles knowing austin would ask.<br>"Yes Austin were do you want to go".  
>Austin thinks for a second. "I'll find a place".<p> 


End file.
